


Lies

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sonfic, Songfic, Universo Mangá, Yaoi, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E os Natais de Sasuke e Naruto sempre eram desta forma: repletos de paixão, ódio, dor e mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Nota do AO3: Estou repassando meus trabalhos pra esse site, a presente fanfic foi escrita em 22/12/2011. É um trabalho antigo, portanto, e muito diferente dos meus trabalhos atuais. Deve conter vários erros de português (desculpe, mas não vou rever um projeto antigo a essa altura do campeonato)... Ainda sim, espero que gostem!
> 
> Nota original: Feliz Natal para todos vocês, meus queridos leitores que mandaram reviews, favoritaram e criticaram construtivamente durante todo esse ano! Felicitações também para aqueles que apesar de não deixarem reviews pra mim (vou chorar de novo! hahaha) acompanham sempre as minhas fics. E, por fim, feliz Natal pra quem não conhece o meu trabalho, mas vai ler ao menos essa fanfic. =D  
> Isso é um presente, pois adoro cada um de vocês (pode parecer falsidade, mas não é. Cada vez que o numero de visitas as minhas fanfics aumenta eu me pego sorrindo que nem uma boba pela felicidade que vocês me proporcionam)! Então, para agradar à grande maioria e cumprir o prometido, aqui está uma mistura cítrica do casal yaoi mais popular do mundo (de acordo com o tio google).
> 
> Warnings: Se é para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da Nação, estou pronta! Digam ao povo que eu escrevi um SasuNaru! XD yaoi, one-shot, song-fic, drama e lemon. Não é AU, é universo mangá, mas não tem spoilers, então não se engane com os fatos aqui descritos. O objetivo, realmente, transmitir a doentia (ao meu ver, mas mesmo assim adoro) relação de Naruto e Sasuke... Com um temperinho a mais, hehe.
> 
> Música: Heaven is a Lie - Lacuna Coil.

**LIES**

 

_ Oi.

_ Oi.

O loiro e o moreno se cumprimentavam em frente à porta da casa de Sasuke. Não havia um convite formal, a noite de Natal de ambos os órfãos era da mesma maneira todos os anos: Sasuke sumia da vila por mais ou menos uns quinze dias antes do Natal, e Naruto dava a ele a privacidade necessária, sabendo que à ele também faria bem um tempo sozinho para reflexão. No dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, Naruto pegava alguns mantimentos e andava até a casa do Uchiha, que sempre o esperava e atendia a campainha no primeiro toque.

Não havia um combinado, havia uma tradição silenciosa, jamais questionada.

Sasuke concedeu espaço necessário para que o loiro entrasse em sua casa com um girar sutil de calcanhares. Sem trocar maiores palavras, Naruto seguiu até a cozinha, analisando as panelas recheadas no fogão do seu amigo e acrescentando seu toque de chefe. Sasuke permaneceu uns bons trinta segundos observando a neve cair no parapeito da porta.

_ Teme, a comida não vai se cozinhar sozinha. – Naruto gritou da cozinha, tentando da melhor maneira possível distrair o amigo da amargura que sempre o acompanhava na época de Natal.

Sasuke piscou, saindo de seu transe interior, e se dirigiu à cozinha para ajudar o Uzumaki. Trabalharam em silêncio pelos próximos quarenta minutos e fizeram comida o suficiente para alimentar uma família grande, como de costume, colocando os lugares equivalentes na mesa de jantar.

À esquerda, Mikoto.

À direita, Fugaku.

À frente, Itachi.

E os dois dividiam a última ponta da mesa quadrada, encarando os assentos vazios e demarcados como se estes estivessem efetivamente ocupados.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a sentar-se à mesa, pegando o máximo que podia comer e colocando em seu prato com a intenção de se distrair. Naruto nada fez, permanecendo em pé ao lado de sua cadeira enquanto seu olhar saltava de um lugar para o outro.

_ Senta Usuratonkachi.

_ Sasuke... – o loiro não parecia ouvir o xingamento – Precisamos conversar. Não podemos continuar assim.

_ Podemos e vamos. Senta. – o Uchiha ordenou em tom de voz severo, começando a servir o prato do loiro na tentativa de fazê-lo desejar comer e se calar o quanto antes.

Naruto, surpreendendo o amigo, arrancou o prato de sua mão, jogando do outro lado da sala e fazendo-o se transformar em cacos finos de porcelana. Sasuke, com os olhos arregalados, encarou o loiro exigindo uma resposta para o comportamento absurdo.

_ Nós não podemos Sasuke! Nós não vamos! Chega desse luto! Chega dessa dor! – Naruto gritou, aproximando-se do moreno e segurando-o pelos ombros - Já faz cinco anos que você voltou pra Konoha, mas parece que sua alma morreu junto com Itachi e nunca retornou!

_._

_Oh no, here it is again_

_I need to know when I will fall into decay_

_Something wrong with every plan of my life_

_I didn't really notice that you've been here_

_(***)_

_Oh não, aqui estamos novamente_

_Eu preciso saber quando entrarei em decadência_

_Algo errado com todos planos de minha vida_

_Eu realmente não percebi que você estava por aqui_

_._

 

_ Não fale o nome dele! – Sasuke gritou, colocando-se de pé e olhando para baixo para encarar o loiro. Afinal, dez centímetros fazem uma grande diferença em questão de tamanho.

_ Eu falo quantas vezes eu bem entender! E vou repetir o que for necessário pra você voltar a ter uma vida! – O punho de Sasuke foi de encontro ao queixo de Naruto, fazendo-o cair de encontro ao chão. Não que Naruto não pudesse desviar deste gesto, mas sentia que se conseguia ter alguma relação do moreno era um primeiro passo para resolver aquele empasse de uma vez, então valia a pena entrar no jogo.

_ Quem  _diabos_  você pensa que é? Só por que passamos o Natal juntos todos os anos, você acha que pode vir até a minha casa e julgar a forma como eu lido com a ausência da minha família?

_ Eu não acho nada! – Naruto gritou, sem perceber as lágrimas que se formavam em suas pálpebras – Eu não faço ideia do que devo fazer seu bastardo idiota! Só quero que você seja feliz uma vez na vida! É desejar muito?

_._

_Dolefully desired, destiny of a lie…_

_(***)_

_Tristemente desejado, destino de uma mentira..._

_._

O moreno se calou, deixando os braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo. A expressão fria, indecifrável, aquela que Naruto tanto odiava estava novamente no rosto do Uchiha, e o loiro trincou os dentes para evitar a vontade de gritar de frustração diante de tal reação.

_ Que bosta! – Naruto choramingou, abraçando seus joelhos e descansando sua face nos mesmos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente e agradecendo aos céus por seus olhos não estarem no campo de visão do Uchiha – Que merda Sasuke! – sussurrou mais para si do que para o moreno, apesar de saber que ele o ouvia – Eu prometi que te traria de volta pra casa, mas até hoje eu não consegui – soluçou, xingando mentalmente sua falta de autocontrole – Quando eu vou conseguir? Porque a cada dia que passa mais eu sinto que sua alma e sua paz de espirito jamais vão voltar.

_ Eu voltei pra sua preciosa vila Naruto, eu não matei ninguém do conselho, eu não destruí Konoha, eu não tive a minha vingança, fiz tudo o que você pediu, o que mais você quer de mim? – a voz do moreno ecoava secamente, fazendo o choro de Naruto se intensificar ainda mais.

_ Você! – o loiro gritou de tal forma que a palavra ecoou pela casa, assustando Sasuke – Eu quero você de volta, não essa sombra que você se tornou de si mesmo! Será que é tão difícil de entender? Eu quero poder falar de outras coisas, céus eu quero poder falar de  _qualquer_  coisa! Nos não conseguimos nem conversar, como eu poderia te contar que vou ser nomeado Hokage quando voc...

_ O que disse?

O loiro piscou, recapitulando o que sua boca havia dito, pois obviamente estava agindo por impulso. Ergueu os olhos azuis brilhantes de lágrimas para Sasuke, e este o olhava com a boca aberta. Engoliu em seco e repetiu a informação.

_ Baa-chan vai me nomear Hokage no ano novo...

A expressão do moreno não se alterou. Piscou atordoado diversas vezes, mal percebendo quando o loiro se levantou e caminhou próximo a si, envolvendo-o num abraço caloroso e desesperado, tentando fazer o moreno sair de sua bolha de indiferença.

_ Por favor Sasuke, por favor... reaja.

_ Hokage... – Naruto ficou em silêncio e deixou sua cabeça se apoiar no obro do Uchiha, sentindo que o moreno começava levemente a tremer de raiva – Você conseguiu. Quem diria Dobe.

_ Consegui. – e o loiro sorriu, abraçando mais forte o Uchiha e esperando inutilmente que este o abraçasse de volta. Tudo que recebeu foi um empurrão para longe e a exposição do Sharingan vermelho-sangue que passou a fita-lo com ares predatórios.

_ O que eu tenho de errado? – Sasuke perguntou, empurrando novamente Naruto para trás, que o encarava perplexo e ofendido pela reação – Por que você, que tem o sonho mais improvável do mundo, consegue realiza-lo e eu não consigo realizar minha determinação de vingança?

Naruto relaxou, agora entendendo perfeitamente a reação do Uchiha e sabendo a resposta para tal pergunta. Caminhou novamente até o homem mais alto, capturando seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Sasuke retribuiu urgentemente, pois era assim que eles conversavam, era assim que se entendiam.

Ora com os punhos, ora com os lábios, ora com os corpos. Jamais com palavras.

 

_._

_Set me free, your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love, set me free_

_Set me free, your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love, set me free_

_(***)_

_Liberte-me, seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor, me liberte_

_Liberte-me, seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor, me liberte_

_._

Naruto entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, enquanto este o puxava com forca pelos cabelos para mais próximo de si, tentando ao máximo dissipar a frustração que sentia, beijando o loiro como se essa fosse a grande solução de seus problemas. Ambos gemiam, engolindo cada sílaba alheia com a própria boca em meio ao beijo. Naruto, inutilmente, tentava dominar o beijo, mas apenas para satisfazer seu espirito competitivo, extremamente aflorado quando se tratava do Uchiha. Eventualmente Sasuke venceu, e Naruto não já não tinha mais do que reclamar.

Afastaram-se conjuntamente, o mais novo respirando de maneira ofegante enquanto o moreno voltava a colocar a expressão de indiferença no rosto, recompondo-se. O loiro sorriu de orelha a orelha.

_ Você não consegue realizar sua vingança por que você me ama, Teme. – foi tudo que disse antes do Uchiha o empurrar de encontro ao chão, fazendo-o cair com um sonoro ruído sobre o assoalho de madeira. Sasuke parecia ignorar a frase do loiro, olhando-o ainda de maneira seca e desinteressada, mas ele sabia muito bem como o cérebro do parceiro funcionava: havia tocado em um ponto particularmente complicado, e sofreria por isso.

Tal constatação apenas o deixou mais excitado... Naruto as vezes se perguntava se não seria um masoquista, daqueles bem doentios.

Tsk, dane-se.

Sasuke sentou em cima das pernas do jinchuuriki para o impedir de se mover, rasgando a camisa laranja e preta que este vestia com um só gesto, fazendo-o gemer sonoramente de prazer e surpresa. Segurando os farrapos de tecido, inclinou seu corpo sobre o corpo do parceiro e amarrou os punhos deste acima de sua cabeça.

_ Eu te odeio. – falou no ouvido do loiro, e Sasuke sentiu muito bem a reação da virilidade de Naruto com as palavras, mas o moreno estava irritado pela audácia do loiro de tocar num assunto tão delicado. Ainda com Sharingan à postos, forçou o queixo de Naruto com sua mão direita de modo que o encarasse nos olhos, despejando todo o ódio que podia no olhar tsukuyomi. Sorriu maliciosamente, vendo o desespero estampado nos olhos de safira ao reviver todas as vezes em que o homem acima de si havia tentado mata-lo, uma a uma, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Os três segundos passaram e o loiro piscou atordoado, respirando ofegante, mas de maneira desafiadora abriu um sorriso em seguida.

_._

_Oh no, here it is again_

_I need to know why did I choose to betray you_

_Something wrong with all the plans of my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

_(***)_

_Oh não, aqui está ele novamente_

_Eu preciso saber porque escolhi te trair_

_Algo errado com todos planos de minha vida_

_Eu realmente não percebi que você estava por aqui_

_._

_ Vai precisar muito mais do que isso pra me fazer desistir de você, bastardo.

Sasuke, trincando os dentes, avançou para o corpo de Naruto novamente, mordendo sem dó o torso exposto. Naruto gemeu, não se importando com as poucas gotas de sangue que escorriam sobre a sua pele pela força dos caninos do Uchiha.

_ S-Sasuke... – Naruto gemeu entre as carícias violentas, suspirando fundo quando a mão de Sasuke encontrava o zíper de sua calça.

_ Me diga, seu bosta, o que te faz delirar achando que eu te amo? – desistindo de tentar abrir o zíper que parecia emperrado, Sasuke rasgou com força a calça de Naruto, puxando-a para baixo e arrancando-a de suas pernas, deixando-o quase que completamente exposto, excetuando apenas a boxer branca. O loiro choramingou de prazer – Isso é uma ordem! Me responda!

_ Ahh... Eu... ahh! – Sasuke abaixou a cueca de Naruto, pegando com força o membro excitado do amante e apertando-o na base sem dó. Os olhos azuis giraram em suas órbitas devido a sensação extasiante, mas por fim ele teve a capacidade de encarar o moreno, não conseguindo falar devido ao descompasso de sua respiração. Sasuke estava furioso, cada traço de seu rosto demonstrava isso. Furioso, e envolto de uma luxúria perigosa. E Naruto gostava disso, adorava provocar o moreno e faze-lo entrar nesse estado.

 _Definitivamente é muito melhor do que a tão conhecida apatia de sempre_ , pensou, sorrindo desafiadoramente.

Não demorou muito para o sorriso perigoso de canto de boca brotar na face do moreno em retorno, aceitando o desafio. Logo depois Naruto se viu pego no colo pelo Uchiha e carregado até o quarto e a cama por ele já tão conhecida, o jantar permanecendo completamente esquecido no andar de baixo. Sasuke o jogou no colchão sem piedade ou delicadeza.

_._

_Dolefully desired, destiny of a lie…_

_(***)_

_Tristemente desejado, destino de uma mentira..._

_._

Abria o cinto e o zíper de sua calça rapidamente, ainda encarando o loiro com o olhar.

_ Você me enoja – cuspiu cada palavra com veneno – Como pode se excitar com um tratamento assim? Você é uma vadia Naruto.

Naruto gargalhou sonoramente, como se houvesse escutado a melhor piada de sua vida. O moreno estreitou o olhar, irritadíssimo pela constante provocação do parceiro, abaixando apenas o necessário de sua calça e cueca para que pudesse liberar seu membro excitado, debruçando-se novamente acima do loiro e arrancando rapidamente a boxer deste que ainda estava entrelaçada em suas pernas.

_ Pare de rir. – Sasuke ordenou, mantendo os punhos amarrados de Naruto acima de sua cabeça, sem quebrar em nenhum momento o contato visual. Tudo o que o loiro fez foi rir ainda mais alto, e Sasuke rosnou baixo antes de ataca-lo com a boca para impedi-lo de produzir mais sons debochados.

O beijo, quente como de costume, calou Naruto, que retribuiu com energia. Sasuke chupava sua língua e seus lábios, mapeando cada centímetro de sua boca com tesão e ansiedade. Eventualmente largou os punhos amarrados de Naruto, mas não retirou as ataduras, e envolveu as ereções de ambos os corpos com sua mão direita. Gemeram no mesmo instante, movimentando os corpos em conjunto com a mão de Sasuke.

_ Porra... – o Uchiha urrou ao desprender os lábios de Naruto dos seus, encarando a coloração cor-de-rosa que agora envolvia as bochechas do parceiro e tentando ao máximo impedir o seu cérebro de analisar tal característica com adoração. Não podia olhar os olhos cor de céu quando faziam...  _isso_. Não podia, não queria, não iria perder o controle, não devia agir de acordo com as expressões de satisfação do loiro.

Naruto não podia se satisfazer, aquilo não passava de um castigo e de uma atividade puramente fisiológica de Sasuke, ponto final.

Saiu de cima do corpo do loiro e o girou, posicionando-o de bruços. Este não protestou, sequer emitiu som algum, parecia ter parado de respirar, almejando o que viria a seguir. Sem maiores delongas, Sasuke, abrindo as nádegas de Naruto com as mãos, cuspiu em sua entrada antes de ataca-lo com a língua.

_ Ahhh... Sim... Isso Sasuke... Agh! – Sasuke o mordeu com força, deixando claro que Naruto não deveria gostar da carícia. Era tudo puramente físico, para que sua penetração não fosse dolorida para si, o seme, deixando claro sequer ligava para o que o uke desejava. Ou era isso que ele queria acreditar, pois não havia a mínima necessidade de acariciar o membro de Naruto enquanto o estimulava por trás para se conseguir uma boa penetração, mas o loiro preferiu não pontuar isso verbalmente, tentando não demonstrar sonoramente a satisfação que seu corpo sentia, emergindo silenciosamente no prazer.

Quando Sasuke decidiu que já havia estimulado o suficiente, posicionou a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de Naruto, forçando tudo para dentro de uma só vez. Naruto arqueou as costas e apertou os lençóis com os punhos ainda unidos pelos farrapos de suas roupas, sentindo as lágrimas de dor novamente formarem em seus olhos.

_ N-Naruto, seu merda, por que eu te como toda semana e você continua tão apertado? – Sasuke falou, antes de começar um vai e vem rápido, arfando e rosnando de prazer enquanto fincava suas unhas no quadril de Naruto, deixando marcas roxas na pele bronzeada. Poucos instantes depois, arrumou o ângulo de suas investidas, acertando prontamente a próstata do loiro, fazendo o parceiro gemer alto. Começou ele também a se mover com Sasuke, fazendo-o perceber que havia atingido o ponto G.

Ironicamente, o Uchiha jamais pensou em mudar novamente o ângulo e deixar de proporcionar prazer para o mais novo. Não que Naruto julgasse necessário pontuar tal comportamento ao moreno.

O vai e vem foi se intensificando, o barulho de pele contra pele ecoando pela casa inteira dos Uchiha, o cheiro de sexo envolvia todo o ambiente. Sasuke acelerava cada vez mais, mordendo ora as costas de Naruto, ora beijando seu pescoço e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, mas parecendo perceber a proximidade dos corpos e se afastando eventualmente, temendo tornar um ato mecânico algo romântico, acelerando mais o ritmo. Eventualmente esquecia-se de todas as suas preocupações e voltava a beijar, sugar, chupar a pele do loiro que tanto adorava saborear.

_ Sasuke eu... Eu... Eu vou... – neste momento, Sasuke se debruçou sobre o corpo de Naruto, virando a cabeça deste de lado e o beijando suavemente enquanto continuava investindo precisamente e com força. E foi assim que o loiro atingiu o seu orgasmo, mordendo o lábio inferior do Uchiha enquanto este gemia com a sensação de suas paredes internas apertando-o ainda mais, deixando seu sêmen ser liberado dentro do ânus do parceiro. Gozaram juntos, como de costume, e jamais separam os lábios do beijo ardente durante o orgasmo intenso.

_._

_Set me free, your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love, set me free_

_Set me free, your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love, set me free_

_(***)_

_Liberte-me, seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor, me liberte_

_Liberte-me, seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor, me liberte_

_._

Depois de alguns segundos o moreno desprendeu os lábios de Naruto dos seus com um estalo, dando dois selinhos antes de sair por completo de dentro deste e reposicionar sua calça e cueca, fechando o zíper e cinto em seguida, desejando o quanto antes sair daquele quarto e fugir das emoções que tanto o confundiam.

Naruto girou o corpo, deitando de barriga para cima enquanto o Uchiha se aproximava novamente e retirava os farrapos que prendiam seus punhos, sem conseguir encarar o amante nos olhos. Sorriu quando este deu-lhe as costas, pronto para sair e beber todo o álcool que podia encontrar na casa até apagar no sofá, deixando o loiro sozinho em sua cama, também como de costume.

_ Sabe Sasuke... – o loiro começou a falar, e Sasuke parou de se mover, congelando com a mão na maçaneta da porta – Você pode negar ate o fim da sua vida, mas existe um porque pra você jamais ter conseguido me matar em todas aquelas tentativas. Existe um porque pra você não chegar ate o fim de sua vingança. E certamente existe um porque para o seu corpo me estimular de tal forma que eu chegue ao orgasmo conjuntamente com você. Pode me xingar do que quiser e me maltratar da pior forma possível, mas tudo isso é sentimento de culpa. Culpa sua por saber que me ama, mas não pode agir conforme eu gostaria. Por isso me empurra pra longe de você, desejando inutilmente que eu desapareça e siga minha vida, que não te procure mais. – o aperto do moreno na maçaneta se intensificou, Sasuke trincou os dentes e tentou impedir seu corpo de tremer em desespero. Naruto apenas sorriu – Mas não adianta Sasuke, por mais que você tente me empurrar, eu não vou desistir de você. Pois eu também te amo, seu idiota.

O moreno não se moveu, cessando sua respiração enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava a mil por hora na tentativa de encontrar a melhor solução possível para sair daquela situação.

_ E eu sei que um dia vou fazer você admitir isso, não para mim, mas para si mesmo. O dia que isso acontecer Sasuke, ai sim, você vai desistir de toda essa babaquice de ódio e ser feliz. E eu mal posso esperar por esse dia. – Naruto falou de maneira carinhosa, virando de costas para a porta e se preparando para dormir, enquanto o Uchiha batia a porta e marchava ruidosamente para o andar de baixo, respirando tão ofegantemente que Naruto podia jurar ouvir em alto e bom som mesmo estando no segundo andar.

_._

_Dolefully desired…_

_(***)_

_Tristemente desejado..._

_._

**(***)**

 

Algumas horas depois, Naruto desceu as escadas vestido apenas de boxer (afinal, suas roupas foram destruídas), a procura do Sasuke de ressaca que sempre encontrava pela sala depois que faziam sexo, mas moreno não parecia estar em lugar algum. Ao adentrar a cozinha, Naruto avistou um belo embrulho de Natal sobre o balcão, e cautelosamente apanhou o cartão que acima jazia.

" _Dobe,_

_Não saia pelado por Konoha, vai perder sua nomeação por atentado violento ao pudor._

_Sasuke."_

Naruto sorriu calorosamente, abrindo o presente e encontrando belas vestes de cor alaranjada e negra, como era de seu agrado. Vestiu rapidamente, ali mesmo na cozinha, girando o corpo para observar seu reflexo fosco no vidro da janela, contentando-se com o resultado. Ainda com o sorriso radiante a postos, alcançou uma caneta próxima (talvez a mesma utilizada pelo Uchiha para escrever em seu cartão) e rabiscou no verso uma resposta:

" _Teme,_

_Adorei o presente, um feliz Natal pra você também._

_Naruto."_

Satisfeito com a sutileza dos atos do Uchiha e a maneira como ele sempre tentava expressar a indiferença – sempre falhando miseravelmente –, caminhou até a saída, contente com sua madrugada natalina. Deu uma olhada final na casa do Uchiha, a comida ainda estava intocável acima da mesa. Dando uma risada leve, saiu e fechou a porta com delicadeza atrás de si.

Sasuke, que estava escondido no escritório esperando Naruto sair, andou ate a cozinha e encontrou o bilhete em cima da mesa. Uma leve irritação percorreu seu olhar ao ver a mensagem debochada do loiro, e ele fez menção de rasgar o bilhete. Porém pensou melhor, suspirou e guardou o papelzinho no bolso de sua calça, virando-se em seguida para subindo até o quarto intencionando dormir e deixar a ressaca passar.

_ Feliz Natal, Naruto. - Falou para si mesmo enquanto subia as escadas, aliviado por saber que o loiro não estava ali para ouvir as palavras que ele não fora capaz de impedir de serem pronunciadas.

Quem sabe apenas fosse um gesto do espírito natalino falando por sua boca, amanhã tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas talvez, apenas talvez, fosse um milágre de Natal permanente, e o Uchiha acabara de admitir seu amor por Naruto.

Bom... Nunca saberemos. Afinal, histórias natalinas, em geral, acabam no Natal.

_._

_Set me free, your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love, set me free_

_Set me free, your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love, set me free_

_(***)_

_Liberte-me, seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor, me liberte_

_Liberte-me, seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor, me liberte_

_._

 

**Fim.**


End file.
